Revenge
by Kuura
Summary: What if freeza had actually killed Son Goku?
1. Default Chapter Title

This is one of your typical "what if this happened?" type fanfics. This is also my first fanfic so please be gentle. :) 

Revenge 

Chapter One 

Freeza shook uncontrollably, unable to fully register what had just happened. The Namek-seijin dragon had not only granted his wish for immortality, but had sent every being on the doomed planet to Earth, with the exception of himself and the damned Saiyajin. How did this happen, Freeza thought. I killed Vegeta and that little namek-seijin brat. How are they alive? 

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he concentrated on the task at hand. The Namek-seijin homeworld has less than two minutes until it would be destroyed, and he still had an enemy to deal with. 

Looking at his opponent, the previously unknown Saiyajin that had thus far reminded Freeza that he was mortal, Freeza smiled and said, "Let us finish this monkey!" 

Son Goku smiled and the fight once again began. Bursting into energy flames, Goku flew at his enemy. Freeza, nearly caught by surprise by the suddenness of the attack, barely managed to block the punch that was aimed right at his face. Freeza ducked under a second punch and thrust his knee into Goku's stomach. Goku gasped as the wind briefly flew out of his body, but immediately recovered and caught Freeza with a vicious uppercut that knocked Freeza back. 

Freeza flew at Goku and fought with everything he had, time was getting short. Goku fought with the same fierceness, as both landed telltale blows against the other. The energy coming from the melee destroyed the nearby mountains and created a swirl of hurricanes. The two warriors continued the onslaught against one another, neither side gaining any significant advantage. 

Finally they broke away from each other. Both gasping for breath, they both knew that the next mistake would end this long fight. Below them a volcano erupted. Flying out of the path of the deadly fountain of lava, Goku yelled, "This ends now Freeza!!" 

Clamping his palms together, Goku uttered, "Ka....." 

Freeza simply hovered and waited. Yes, it was time to end this. 

"Me...." 

Freeza extended his arm above his head and concentrated. His hand writhed with energy. 

"Ha...." 

Out of Freeza's hand the energy formed into a kienzan disc. Freeza grinned, this was his final attack. 

"Me....." 

"Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Goku's arms shot forward and a massive burst of energy shot from his hands, directly headed for Freeza. At the same time, Freeza reached back and, using all his momentum, hurled the disc at Goku. Controlling the disc, Freeza made it dodge the Kamehameha and fly straight at Goku. 

"Now you die Saiyajin!!" Freeza yelled as he rolled out of the path of the huge Kamehameha. Laughing madly he watched as the disc continued its course. 

Goku saw the disc coming towards him and immediately released the Kamehameha so he could dodge the disc. He leapt aside just before it hit him. Looking back to watch the disc, he failed to notice Freeza throw a second disc at him. Turning back just in time, Goku muttered, "Nani?" 

There was no time for Goku to dodge the second disc. He tried anyway, leaping to his right. The disc sliced off his upper right torso, his now dead limb falling to the ground. Goku knew it was over, he had fought the most powerful being in the universe and ultimately ended up dying for it. 

"Chikyushooooooo!!!!" Goku screamed, to no avail. Nothing could save him now. 

Freeza continued laughing. Finally he had beaten the strongest enemy he had ever faced. He was once again uncontested for the strongest in the universe. He walked up to the dying Saiyajin and held his finger between Goku's eyes. 

"Saiyajin, you are finished. Now to go to Earth and kill your brat and Vegeta, thus destroying the Saiyajin race." Seeing Goku's eyes go wide, Freeza promptly fired the finger blast, which pierced Goku's brain and instantly killed him. Freeza smiled, and flew off to the nearest space pod. 

The Namek-seijin planet blew up, but not before the space pod was already well clear of the blast range. Freeza directed the pod to fly to Planet #79, where he would rest and make preparations for the coming destruction of Earth. 

To be continued in the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Rereading the first chapter recently I noticed I had actually made a mistake in the first paragraph. I apologize for this, I meant to say the dragon had not granted freeza's wish for immortality. 

Revenge 

Chapter Two 

Go....Gohan..... 

Son Gohan's eyes went wide. That was otousan's voice, he thought. Something has happened to otousan! 

Gohan, said the voice, you must be strong. Freeza defeated me and will be coming to the Earth to destroy it. You must not let this happen! You and the rest must train hard for what is to come, it will be the hardest battle of your life. 

But Otousan, Gohan thought, can't we use the dragonballs to wish you back to life? We can't hope to beat Freeza without you. We need you otousan. 

It will be a year before the dragonballs can be used again, Freeza is sure to arrive before then, you must defend the Earth until I can come back......Please Gohan......the voice faded. 

"Otousaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!" Gohan yelled in fury. 

Piccolo looked at Gohan. "What is it? What's happened?!" Piccolo demanded. 

Vegeta also looked up, an evil grin splashed on his face. 

Gohan related what Goku had told him to everyone. The Namek-seijins felt remorse for the child, as they knew what is what like to lose loved ones. Bulma cried, knowing that the odds were better than none that they would die soon. 

"This is good, I have another chance to destroy Freeza and become the rightful ruler of the universe. Kakaroto is dead, Freeza will be, I will be uncontested for power. Hahahahaha!!" Vegeta proclaimed. 

"Not likely since Son will be resurrected in a year." Piccolo pointed out. 

Vegeta glared at Piccolo for a moment, and said, "I will train my hardest until the day Freeza arrives, by the time Kakaraoto is ressurrected I will be the stronger Saiyajin." 

Not if I can help it, Piccolo thought, I will make Gohan the stronger Saiyajin. 

Kaio-sama interrupted the conversation with news that Freeza had reached Planet #79, and that he would reach the Earth in approximately 6 months. Piccolo smiled and held his fist, "That will be just enough time to get ready if we do not hesitate. Gohan, you and I will train together, Vegeta what will you do?" 

Vegeta laughed, "You two couldn't keep up with me, I shall train alone." That said, he burst into energy and flew away, still laughing. 

Gohan looked at Piccolo with pleading eyes, "Piccolo-san, please help me become strong enough to avenge my father." 

Piccolo ruffled Gohan's hair and said, "You have the spirit Gohan. Now, we just need to find your strength." 

Conversation continued further, until an aircar flew up. "Gohan!!!!!" someone yelled from the car. 

Chichi jumped out and frantically searched for her son. Finding him, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh Gohan, I was so worried about you. I was so afraid you would get hurt. Don't you ever make me worry again!" 

Gohan blushed as everyone watched this scene. "Okasan, it's not over yet, O...otousan is dead..." Gohan said as another tear glistened down his cheek. Chichi looked at her son in shock for several long moments. 

"Goku-sa.....dead? Goku-saaaaa!" Chichi cried. Bursting into tears a second time she cried over the loss of her husband. "That can't be! It can't!!" 

"Okasan, Freeza is headed here, he will be here in 6 months. Piccolo and I must train to try to destroy him once and for all." Gohan said solemnly. 

Chichi looked up at her son. She saw the anger and fear in his eyes, and knew nothing she could do would change what had to be done. Hugging her son, Chichi said, "Alright Gohan, but after that monster is dead you will go back to your studies." 

Gohan smiled, "Hai Okasan!" 

To be continued next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are again. I have had a little negative commentary regarding this story so far. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but please do not insult the story just because Son Goku has died. I once again remind you this story will chronicle the events on what could have possibly happened if Son Goku did NOT defeat Freeza. 

Revenge 

Chapter Three 

3 months had passed. Piccolo and Gohan had trained at a vigorous pace, stopping only to eat and sleep. Vegeta had yet to be seen, but both Gohan and Piccolo had felt his KI steadily rise and knew that he was training just as hard as they were..... 

"Masenkou!!" A blast of energy flew from Gohan's hands at Piccolo. Piccolo countered with a Makankousappo blast. The two energy blasts collided and fought heavily to overwhelm the other. Gohan was steadily driven back, and knew he would lose this contest of power if he didn't do something. Concentrating, his thoughts turned to his father, dead at the hands of an enemy he himself would be facing soon enough. Rage slowly wound itself into Gohan's thoughts. Summoning all the power he could manifest he yelled, "Haaaaaaa!!!" 

A new wave of energy flew from Gohan's outstretched hands into his original blast, doubling the size of it. Piccolo's blast was devoured by the sheer mass of energy coming towards him. "Nani!" Piccolo yelled and threw himself out of the way at the last second. The blast struck the mountain he had been standing on a second earlier, and completely destroyed it. Piccolo was blown away by the force of the blast. 

Piccolo stood up, and in anger teleported behind Gohan, who was breathing hard. Before Gohan had time to react Piccolo hit him with a double axe-handle right at the base of the neck. Gohan fell hard to the ground, nearly unconscious. 

Where does that boy get so much power, Piccolo wondered. Floating down he landed beside Gohan and said, "That's enough for today, let's get some rest." 

Gohan turned his head toward Piccolo and said, "No Piccolo-san, if I am to have any chance against Freeza I must become stronger. Please continue the session." 

Piccolo, impressed by the boy's intestinal fortitude, smiled and nodded. 

********************************************************************************** 

Kuririn flew at Yamucha, trying his best to get the upper hand in their sparring session. Yamucha threw a punch, which Kuririn ducked, and they started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Seeing an opening, Kuririn managed to punch Yamucha in the stomach, followed by a knee to the face. Yamucha stumbled back, and threw an energy blast at Kuririn. Surprised by the blast, Kuririn caught it full force and landed heavily on his back. 

"That was dirty, Yamucha!" Kurirn proclaimed, beaming at his friend. 

"Do you think Freeza's guys will fight any different against us?" Yamucha asked with a knowing smile. 

Kuririn nodded, he had fought Freeza's minions before, and knew exactly what to expect. Angered at himself for being caught by surprise, Kuririn wished once again that Goku had been wished back to life before him. But, he knew that Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chausu could never be ressurrected if Goku was wished back now. 

Might as well make the most of it, Kuririn thought. Although I would rather not die again.... 

Kuririn's thought were cut off as Yamucha attacked again. Yamucha caught him with an uppercut to the chin, which knocked Kuririn into awareness. Ducking a second punch, Kuririn sweeped Yamucha's legs and catapulted himself onto Yamucha, driving his knees into Yamucha's stomach. Yamucha groaned as all the air left his lungs, but managed to throw Kuririn off of him. Kuririn landed on his feet and went into his stance. Yamucha grinned and prepared himself. 

********************************************************************************** 

Tenshinhan closed his eyes and summoned all of his KI into a single dot. Extending his finger he pointed it at Chausu, who sat 50 feet away with an apple sitting on his head. Chausu gulped and said, "Good luck Ten-san." 

Knowing he was putting his friend's life at risk, Ten envisioned Chausu sitting in his mind, and focused on the apple. With his eyes still shut, he yelled, "Dodon-pa!" 

The single blast flew from his finger at a horrendous speed. Chausu winced and shut his eyes. He felt the blast go right over his head. Opening his eyes, thinking Ten had missed, Chausu was surprised to feel two halves of an apple fall into his lap. 

"Way to go Ten-san!!" Chausu yelled, happy for his friend. 

Ten smiled and said, "Ready for the next one?" 

Chausu's grin abruptly dropped. 

Continued in next chapter.... 


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are again. Although I myself am not overly impressed with the way I'm writing the story so far, I do like the concept I'm creating here. To address Goku's comments, yes the fights could be longer, and I will implement that into coming chapters. But, please continue to read and hopefully enjoy the story, because I have yet to see a clear ending in mind yet, and you might be surprised... 

Revenge 

Chapter Four 

"San bai Kaiokeeeeeen!!!!!" Vegeta barely had time to blink before he felt the crushing punch land on his face. Goku continued the onslaught, pummeling the weaker Saiyajin. Once again, Vegeta saw the Kamehameha blast overwhelm his own Garlic-hou blast and rush towards him. 

Shaking the memories from his head, Vegeta continued to ponder on how he could let a younger, lower classed warrior ever defeat him. I am the Prince of the Saiyajin, he mused, how could it possibly be that he was chosen as the Legendary Super Saiyajin......how?! Vegeta couldn't understand it, everything he had ever been tought about the Saiyajin race was turning out wrong.....wrong!! I am supposed to be the strongest Saiyajin ever to live, how could Kakaroto have the power!! 

Releasing his rage, Vegeta powered up as much as possible and continued through a series of strenuous exercises designed to work out every muscle in his body. The training room that human woman had designed for him was the perfect place to train. He already had the gravity up to 150 times normal. But, as of yet, he had been unable to become a Super Saiyajin. 

Freeza...Vegeta thought....you rush forward to your doom. He ginned evilly. 

********************************************************************************* 

"Goku.....I'm concerned about the Earth. Freeza will arrive there in three months with his father and a ship of his minions. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are not yet powerful enough to deal with Freeza, and his father is more powerful than he is!!" Kaiosama exclaimed. 

Goku finished his kata and looked at Kaiosama, an expression of anger on his face. "I know...Kaiosama." 

Kaiosama, not liking this answer, yelled, "Goku, why didn't you just kill Freeza when you had the chance?!" 

Goku didn't answer. Kaiosama turned away, ashamed of himself for what he had said. Goku had done everything he could to save the Namek-seijin race and their planet. He had saved the people, and his loved ones, by sacrificing his own life. There had to be something, some answer in the heavens that could allow Son Goku to save his friends once again. 

********************************************************************************* 

Freeza grinned evilly. He had returned to Planet #79 and recovered from the bitter battle. He was now stronger than he had ever been before. In 3 months he would see the Earth and the last of the Saiyajins destroyed. 

Looking at his father, King Cold, Freeza said, "It's a shame I killed the Super Saiyajin, I would've liked to have seen his face when I destroyed his friends in front of him." 

Cold looked at his son with a maleficent grin, "You are never satisfied with anything are you, my son?" 

Freeza grinned at his father evilly and said, "Only when I have the entire universe ground under my heel will I be completely satisfied." 

Cold chuckled and took a sip of wine from the carafe a low class soldier had brought him. He immediately spit it back out. Grabbing hold of the soldier he yelled, "This wine is not fit for even you to drink!" In his rage his hand became enveloped in energy and incinerated the poor soldier before it had a chance to explain. 

"Damn, I hope Earth has good alcohol." said Cold. 

Freeza burst out laughing. 

********************************************************************************** 

A robed figure sat on a throne cloaked in darkness. His face was set in horrific lines of concentration as he slowly went through the process he was working on. 

"Kami....the son of Son Goku....YOU WILL DIE!!" the figure yelled as his spell was complete. Four forms of mass formed before him. These shapes slowly mustered into distinct humanoid figures. 

"Cashew, Arumond, Pinato, Warunot.....you will be my generals and will be the means of achieving my goal to take over the Earth and become a God." The figure spoke, his voice cracking as it reached a higher pitch. "I will win!" 

Jumping off his throne, the figure tossed the hood of his robe behind him and showed himself to his new followers. He looked a lot like a Namek-seijin, with a blue tint to his skin and no antennae. 

Garlick Jr. had returned to this plane of existence. 

To be continued.... 

Well, following the unaffected part of the DBZ timeline, of course the Garlick Jr. minisaga had to be included. Of course, with Freeza coming, things will be different this time. Also, I wasn't quite sure of the names of his minions, but I remember they were originally pun names for different types of nuts so I followed that design. 


	5. Chapter 5

Garlick Jr. has come back from the Dead Zone, and Freeza is still on his way to Earth. What can possibly happen now? 

Revenge 

Chapter Five 

"Gohan!! Raise your power to its limits!" Piccolo demanded. Gohan closed his eyes and focused his KI, steadily raising it. He felt himself become stronger as the power coursed through his veins. 

"Haaaaaaaaa!!" Gohan yelled right as he hit his limit. I put too much into that, he thought, as he gasped for breath. 

"This isn't good," Piccolo said, "I believe you have achieved the highest power level possible for you. You are as powerful as your father was before he became Super Saiyajin. We must break that barrier if the power is as awesome as you described." 

Gohan nodded, forgetting that Piccolo was unconscious when Goku had become Super Saiyajin. He had no idea.. 

Damn, Gohan thought, there is only a week left until Freeza arrives. 

"Gohan." Piccolo said. 

"Yes, Piccolo-san?" 

"There might be a way, follow me to heaven, I believe Kami might be able to help us." 

"Kami-sama?? I thought you didn't like him." 

"I don't, but right now he might be the only person that can help us." That said, Piccolo flew off. Gohan hesitated, then took off after his friend. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Mr. Popo, prepare the room. Piccolo and Goku's son are coming as I anticipated." Kami said. 

"But, Kami-sama, is this wise? Allowing Piccolo to use the Room of Spirit and Time would allow him to become stronger if he succeeds in lasting the full year. Also, Son Goku was only able to last a month there before. It might be dangerous for the boy." Popo replied. 

"It will be safe, Mr. Popo. Piccolo is no longer the demon he once was. Through the child, he has learned how to love. You saw that when he sacrificed himself for the boy. As far as Goku, he was much weaker than this boy is. Son Gohan will be fine." 

Mr. Popo walked away to prepare the room. Kami stood on the edge of Heaven, watching the Earth until he heard two figures land behind him. 

Without looking at the two, Kami said. "I know why you are here, follow me please." 

Piccolo, momentarily angered by the fact that Kami still knew how he thought, hesitated. Remembering why they were here, he followed his alter ego into the entryway to Kami's domain. Gohan, nervous, followed close. 

They reached a door, where Mr. Popo was waiting. "Here, as you know Piccolo, the two of you can train for a full year in but a day's time. I wish you both the best of luck." said Kami. 

Nodding at Kami, Piccolo opened the door. "Come Gohan." 

"Hai, Piccolo-san." said Gohan. He entered the open door. Piccolo turned around, looked at Kami for a moment, then briskly turned around and entered the room as well. 

********************************************************************************** 

23 hours later: 

Vegeta had just woken up. The human woman, Bulma, had laid out a tremendous meal, though paltry for a Saiyajin. Eating, he mused on his own power. Would he be powerful enough to destroy Freeza once and for all? 

Bulma came in and sat down. "Hello, Vegeta." 

"Bulma, did you finish the scouter?" Vegeta asked rudely. 

"Can't you ever be nice?! Yes, I finished it while you were still sleeping." 

"Good, come outside and let's try it." 

"Why outside?" 

"Do you want your home destroyed?" Vegeta asked slyly. 

"No.." 

"Then get outside woman!" Vegeta snapped. 

Following Vegeta outside, Bulma put the newly designed scouter on. Instructing Bulma to stand far away, Vegeta focused his KI and powered up to full power. "Well, what does it register?" He demanded. 

Bulma nervously mumbled to herself. "How powerful am I Bulma?!" Vegeta yelled again. 

"1 mi....1 million is what it registers....Vegeta." Bulma replied finally. 

"1 million?! Hahaha, I've done it!! Freeza can't stand against me being this powerful....I can become a Super Saiyajin! I just need to find out how." Vegeta grinned evilly. 

The smile abruptly vanished from his face. Looking up quickly he suddenly started sweating. 

"It can't be.....too soon....FREEZA!!" 

Bulma's scouter abruptly started picking up multiple signals of energy. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Commander!! We have just picked up unidentifiable bogey entering Earth's atmosphere." The tech yelled. 

"Nani?! What's its location?" The commander demanded. 

"About 1000 kilometers north of the Southern Capitol. Should I send the army to investigate it when it lands?" 

"No, that's my order to make! Lieutenant, send the army to investigate the mysterious object bearing 1000 kilometers north of Southern Capitol at once!!" 

********************************************************************************** 

Mr. Popo watered the plants in the garden enthusiastically. He enjoyed working with them, bringing them life. Seeing a butterfly, he chased it, laughing joyously. He abruptly stopped. 

"Where is Kami?" A mysterious figure asked. 

"Who asks for Kami?" Kami himself stepped from the shadows. 

"An old friend, hehe" the figure withdrew his robe. 

"Garlic Jr.!!" Kami said, stunned at seeing his old enemy back on the mortal plane of existence. 

Looking to his left, Kami noticed that 4 other figures he didn't recognize had captured Mr. Popo. Looking back forward he saw Garlic flying at him. Leaping out of the way, he charged an energy blast to throw out the demon but stopped suddenly, unable to move. Quickly glancing around him, he saw red energy webbing all around him, making him helpless. 

"Hold him, I will finish the final process myself." Garlic Jr. said. 

Walking into one of the many inner chambers, he found what he was looking for, a special potion that would be spread all over the world and give him absolute control over everyone. He grinned in anticipation. 

Kami thought, What horrible timing! Gohan and Piccolo haven't come out of the Room of Spirit and Time yet!! 

********************************************************************************** 

The tremendous ship landed, crushing anything in its path. More than 100 men stepped out of the craft, followed by Freeza and his father. 

"Well now, what shall we do first, Papa?" Freeza grinned. 

Cold looked at his son, and both burst out into laughter. Today would be a great day for them. 

Freeza has arrived, Garlic Jr. has made his first move. What will happen?? 

Stay tuned for the next chapter..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge 

Chapter Six 

creak....the door sounded as it slowly opened. Piccolo stepped out of the Room of Spirit and Time looking a little disheveled, but otherwise not much different. Gohan, now a year older, followed, his clothes now nothing but rags, and his hair much longer. 

Piccolo looked around, expecting to see both Kami and Mr. Popo, yet neither were to be seen. Odd, he thought, where are they? I feel Kami's KI, he's definitely here. 

Gohan asked, "What is it, Piccolo-san?" 

"Something is wrong, Kami should be here, NANI?!" That said, he ran to the edge of the palace and looked down to the Earth. "F..Freeza is here...." 

Gohan shuddered visibly. "Freeza! But I thought he wasn't supposed to be here for almost another week!" 

"Apparently he arrived sooner than expected, this isn't good." Piccolo said. 

"I feel several KIs approaching him, one very large one, and several smaller. It must be Vegeta, Kuririn, and the rest." Piccolo said. Noticing something else, he again stopped. 

"Piccolo-san, what is that weird fog?" Gohan asked. 

"Oh no, it's a controlling mist. Whoever released it will control anyone not powerful enough to counteract it. But why would Ka...." 

"Kami had nothing to do with it, rather my master released it. It is truly a shame my master is not here to deal with you, Piccolo." A new voice said. 

Spinning around, Piccolo looked to the source of this voice. Eyes widening in shock, he saw Kami and Popo both encased in tiny glass bottles. Four figures stood by them, grinning evilly. 

"Who are you? Who is this master you speak of? Answer me or I will kill you!" Piccolo demanded. 

Gohan stood back, not understanding what was happening. 

The apparent leader of the small group, a tall, elvish looking humanoid with blue tinged skin stepped forward. "I am Arumond, and my master is Garlick Jr. who you know well." He laughed evilly. 

"Garlick Jr.! He was knocked into the Dead Zone!" Piccolo said in surprise. 

"He came back." Arumond shrugged, "And he will rule this planet. Even now, the mist is spreading across the Earth, it is only a matter of time before everyone is enveloped by it." 

"Where is your master now?" Piccolo demanded. 

"He is investigating something, he left us here to guard Kami and his companion. Looks like we get to have some fun as well." One of the other figures, extremely tall with a pale gray complexion, announced. 

"Shit....Gohan." Piccolo said. 

"Piccolo-san?" Gohan replied. 

"Go help the others, I will catch up as soon as I deal with this situation." Piccolo said. 

"But Piccolo-san..." 

"Go!! This isn't a game, the others need your power!!" 

Gohan opened his mouth to say something else, thought better of it, then nodded and flew off. 

********************************************************************************** 

"I want this planet scouted. If you find any powerful beings, report at once using your scouters. I will accept no failure, the Saiyajins must be found." Freeza demanded. 

"Hai, Freeza-sama!" The men shouted, and all flew off to search the planet. 

Well, Vegeta, last of the Saiyajin along with that child, Freeza thought. Will you hide, or will you face your deaths honorably. 

********************************************************************************** 

The army, fixed on the current position of the unidentified object, headed toward it. 

"Sir! What the hell is that?" a yound officer pointed towards a large mist heading towards them. 

"I don't know son, but I want all forces on alert until we can be sure what it is." The commanding officer informed. 

The forces stopped, and prepared themselves if necessary. The mist passed through them...... 

********************************************************************************** 

"Kuririn! Doesn't that large fog seem unusual?" Yamucha asked. 

"Yes. I don't think it's safe to fly through, it might be some trick of Freeza's" Kuririn said. 

The two pulled up and flew above the fog. A flock of birds, who had strayed into the fog, suddenly burst after them. Surprised, Kuririn and Yamucha flew faster, and quickly outdistanced the birds. 

"What the hell?" Kuririn muttered. 

"That was certainly something you don't see everyday. The only problem is that Freeza's soldiers surely picked up the increase in our KI due to speeding up." 

"You're right, better get ready for a fight." Kuririn said. 

Yamucha swallowed and nodded. 

********************************************************************************** 

Tenshinhan and Chausu had also avoided the cloud of mist. 

"I just felt Kuririn's KI. Surely Freeza has also picked up on it. We should join up with them." Tenshinhan said. 

"Agreed." replied Chausu. 

They soared off towards Kuririn and Yamucha. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Freeza-sama, we have noticed a large human army approaching your position. The strongest power is only 12, but can we destroy it anyway?" A soldier asked via scouter. 

"Heh, these humans are not worth the trouble, but feel free to destroy them." Freeza replied. 

"Arigato, Freeza-sama." The soldier looked to his three companions, "Let's have some fun." 

They flew directly in front of the army and landed. The humans quickly fired, which Freeza's soldiers dismissed, laughing. They walked up to the front line of soldiers and each punched one human, killing them instantly. The rest of the humans, however, suddenly opened their eyes, which were a brilliant pink. They all suddenly broken into a run at the four surprised minions. 

"What is this?" a minion yelled, as a dozen troops suddenly jumped at him. Being a low ranking soldier for Freeza, he was powerful enough to easily deal with this type of situation, but not this many people at once. He was taken down by the men, who opened their mouths to reveal sharp fangs. The minion didn't have a chance to scream before they all pierced his neck. 

Watching this is horror, two others were taken down just the same. The last quickly flew off to report to Freeza. 

********************************************************************************** 

Another group of Freeza's soldiers flew along, searching for the Saiyajin, when they all simultaneously felt an extremely large KI heading towards them at high speeds. 

"Freeza-sama said very large KIs must be reported." One of the dozen men said. 

"You're right....wait, it's vanished!" Another commented. 

Suddenly a dozen scouters signaled at once that the KI was behind them. They all turned around to see a figure they all knew, reviled, and feared. 

"Ve...Ve...Vegeta!!!!!" They all said. 

"Hahaha, so you are the first to see me. And the first to die, unfortunately." Vegeta said. This said, the men looked at each other, and suddenly flew off, desperate to escape from certain death. 

Vegeta smiled and pointed his finger at the fleeing soldiers. A single blast flew from the extended finger, which quickly enveloped the soldiers, disentigrating them. 

Vegeta licked his lips and flew off. 

********************************************************************************** 

Freeza felt his scouter register. "Hmm....3 very large KIs are approaching this position. It must be Vegeta, the Saiyajin brat, and the Namek-seijin bug." 

The lone survivor of the army encounter suddenly landed. "Freeza-sama!" He quickly explained what had happened. 

"Interesting, it seems these humans might be a little more difficult to control than I had originally thought. Still, I hate cowards." That said, Freeza blasted the poor soldier, killing him instantly. 

Freeza has begun to act. Piccolo suddenly has four enemies to face. Gohan and Vegeta are rushing to fight Freeza while the rest of the Z-team get ready to deal with Freeza's men. What is the 3rd large KI heading towards Freeza? Find out in the next chapter! 

To be continued....... 


	7. Chapter 7

And continuing this screwed up version of the DBZ timeline. :P 

Revenge 

Chapter Seven 

The whole planet was in chaos. Everything that had been touched by the controlling mist had gone berserk, turning with animal ferocity on those that had been fortunate enough to have been missed by the evil cloud. Even Freeza's men had been submisive to the cloud, and joined the humans in the search for more slaves. The stronger and smarter of Freeza's troops had joined together, forming a group of about 25. They continued to scout the planet, destroying any fellow former allies they encountered along the way. They had all heard via scouter the effects of the evil cloud, and were determined not to allow their former allies make them succumb as well. 

Meanwhile, Gohan had flown along, heading on a straight course to Freeza's location. He had sensed Vegeta's KI, and knew he was headed there as well. Another KI was also proceeding towards the location, but Gohan didn't recognize it. Looking down, he saw whole cities being destroyed by its inhabitants. What the hell is going on? He thought. It must be that mist Piccolo-san mentioned. 

Increasing speed, Gohan sped toward Freeza. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Something is odd, Freeza's troops aren't normal." Kuririn remarked, wiping his forehead. 

"You expected them to be?" Tenshinhan replied. 

"Well, no, of course not, however these are unusual. Reminds me of one of those Vampires from Outer Space movies. Did you notice the fangs?" Kuririn fired back, feeling uneasy about the situation. They had fought and killed all of the soldiers they had fought so far, but Kuririn couldn't remember any of his encounters on Planet Namek being like this. 

'Kuririn!! Look!" Yamucha shouted. 

Looking down hastily, Kuririn saw a group of people rush toward another pair, who were running away as fast as they could. 

"Nani? What's going on?" Kuririn asked. 

"Look at their eyes!" Chausu yelled. 

Looking closer, they all saw the same features they had seen on the soldiers they had been fighting. The lone pair appeared to be normal. 

"It must have been that cloud! Those people are in danger." Kuririn yelled and flew towards the two as fast as he could. 

********************************************************************************** 

The two, a man and woman in their mid-twenties, knew there was no escape. Their aircar had run out of gas on the very edge of the town, and mobs had chased them nearly a mile so far. Jack tripped, gasping for breath. His wife, stopped, attempting to pick him up and help him to his feet. 

"No!! Run Amy!! They're coming!" 

"Not without you!" Amy snapped back. 

Stumbling to his feet, Jack took off after his wife in a shambling run. I never should have let myself get into such bad shape, he thought. 

Looking back, he saw the mob was gaining, now only about 100 feet behind them. How can this be? Don't they ever get tired, he thought. 

Finally, they both completely lost their stamina. Acquiesing defeat, they hugged each other tightly, ready for the worst. Please, let death come quickly. Jack thought. 

Suddenly an explosion nearby made them both look up. When the smoke cleared they saw what appeared to be four figures blocking the mob's way to them. Amy smiled, her eyes welling with tears of hope. 

********************************************************************************** 

Looking into the massive group of people, Kuririn saw they were not alone. He also saw a small motley crew of Freeza's soldiers, and even cats, dogs, and mice. 

"This is insane!!" Yamucha muttered. 

Suddenly the group attacked. Clutching any weapon that was readily onhand, they came at the Z warriors with knives, bats, even kitchen accesories. Kuririn, Yamucha, and Tenshinhan fought them off. Chausu guarded the two unharmed humans. 

Shock overcome, the warriors fought relaxed. Careful not to hurt the group too badly, they pulled their punches, simply knocking the humans out. Freeza's men were not so lucky. Knowing they would be a danger no matter the situation, they were each incinerated by an energy blast. 

Tenshinhan split into four versions of himself, thus multiplying the effect of his attack. He dove into the mass, attacking everything he saw. Yamucha leapt into a group of about twenty and laughed as he tossed the beings about like rag dolls. But, he got a little overconfident. Suddenly, a man jumped onto his back and sank its fangs into his neck. 

"Aaaahhh!!!!" Yamucha screamed. The rest piled up on him, and he was lost in a flurry of bodies. 

"Yamucha!!!!!!" Kuririn yelled. 

"Kuririn, we've got to get out of here!" yelled Tenshinhan. 

Extending his hands to his eyes, Tenshinhan yelled "Taiyouken!!" 

A blinding light emerged, blinding everyone. 

Including Kuririn. 

"Aah..I can't see!" He yelled. 

"Don't worry, it was a weak burst, your eyes should clear any second." 

They did, flying as swiftly as he could, Kuririn scooped up the two humans, who were blind and screaming in terror, and flew off into the clouds. 

"What do we do with them? Nowhere on Earth is safe for them, Kuririn." Tenshinhan remarked. 

"Yamucha....." Kuririn said softly. "You're right, nowhere on 'Earth' is safe for these two. Let's take them to heaven's palace. Kami-sama shouldn't mind." 

"Right, let's go!!" The trio picked up speed and flew as fast as they could. 

********************************************************************************** 

The mob had completely recovered. One man, lay on the earth, still unconscious. Waking, blinking his eyes, he suddenly snarled, revealing very sharp fangs. His eyes glinting evilly, Yamucha rose to join his fellows. 

To be continued next chapter.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been extremely busy as of late and haven't had time to work on this much. I will try to get the next chapters out quicker, and maybe this story will conclude. :) 

Revenge 

Chapter Eight 

Piccolo smiled. "I almost doubt I'll enjoy this. The four of you against me shouldn't be too much of a challenge. Let's get this over quickly." That said, he tossed off his turban and cape. 

Piccolo took up a defensive stance. The four beings eyed each other, grinned, and dove at their prey. Easily dodging the multiple fists and feet flying at him, Piccolo counterattacked, rocking the smallest minion, an orange tinged small humanoid, sending him flying into one of the pillars, destroying it. He sidestepped a kick aimed right at his head and sweeped, knocking Arumond to the ground. He then expertly kicked Arumond in the chest, knocking the evil being away. 

The other two faltered and moved back to rejoin their fellows. Warunot, the one Piccolo had knocked into the pillar, shook his head and leapt up, ready to continue the fight. 

Arumond yelled, "Blast him!" A second later four tremendous KI blasts flew at Piccolo. Extending his arms back, Piccolo focused all his KI and launched a blast of his own, overpowering the four smaller ones. The beings all leapt aside as the blast flew at them. 

"Hmm...I really expected more of a fight from you all. Perhaps I should just finish this now?" Piccolo mused. 

Blinking, he watched as the four beings crouched over. Yelling with tremendous fury the four suddenly grew tremendously larger, their KI bulking up their muscle mass considerably. 

"Yes, let's finish this now, Piccolo." snarled Pinato, tapping one of the horns protruding from his grey skin. 

Piccolo leapt at Pinato, attacking in a fury. Catching Pinato by surprise, Piccolo was suprised himself to see Warunot suddenly appear beside him. Warunot brought his leg back and kicked at Piccolo. Piccolo raised his arms to block, and was caught in the back by a KI blast from Cashew. Spinning to face the new attacker, Piccolo was punched in the stomach by Arumond. Piccolo fell, catching his breath. Unfortunately for him, the four leapt to attack. 

Piccolo was being pummeled. I can't take much more of this, I need to get some distance between us, Piccolo thought. He crouched and threw his arms out, extending an explosion of KI that knocked the four beings back. Using his Namek-seijin abilities, Piccolo stretched his arms out and grabbed both Warunot and Pinato. Swinging his arms he launched the two at their fellows, knocking all four to the ground. 

The momentary hesitance by the beings allowed Piccolo to catch his breath. Veins popped out on his arms and he clenched his fists, powering up. Growing in proportion himself, Piccolo grinned evilly, ready to once again take the field. 

Launching himself at Arumond, Piccolo caught the larger warrior in a huge flurry of fists and feet. Pinato roared his fury and leapt to attack......only to catch the full force of a body flying into him. Roaring in anger more than pain, Pinato looked to see who hit him. He saw a short human male. 

"Piccolo, what the hell is going on?!" Kuririn demanded. 

"No time to explain right now, let's simply take care of these fast. Gohan and Vegeta won't be much longer to get to Freeza. Let's go!" Piccolo rushed back into the attack. 

Tenshinhan ordered Chausu to take the two frightened humans to Karin's Tower. Using his multi form technique, he surrounded Warunot. Surprised by the unorthodox move, Warunot was vaporized by Tenshinhan's Kikouhou. 

"Way to go Tenshinhan!" Kuririn shouted encouragement. Going back to facing his own attacker, Kuririn decided to use a move that even Freeza had feared. Raising his arm up, Kuririn yelled "Kienzan!" Throwing the blade at Pinato Kuririn smiled. Pinato laughed at the weak power coming at him. SImply leaping aside he failed to notice the Kienzan split into a dozen more blades and he was summarily sliced to ribbons. 

Piccolo was fighting intensely with Arumond and Cashew. The two couldn't gain any footing with Piccolo and knew they were in trouble. Cashew caught a tremendous blow to the stomach and fell, nearly unconscious. Charging his KI, Piccolo destroyed Cashew and looked at his final opponent. 

Arumond blinked in fury, sweat streaming off his face. Yelling in rage, he flew at Piccolo. Piccolo opened his mouth, and destroyed Arumond with a mouth blast. 

"We did it." Tenshinhan remarked. 

"Yes, now to free Kami and his servant." Piccolo said, and did so. 

"Thank you Piccolo, the world is in grave danger." said Kami. 

"Yes, we must get to Freeza at once, let's go!!" Piccolo yelled at Kuririn and Tenshinhan. They nodded. 

"Piccolo wait!!" Kami yelled. 

Piccolo stopped and looked at his alter ego. "What do you want Kami?" He asked. 

"I fear that this battle will not be easily one, even if what I have in mind goes in effect. Freeza is so powerful. We still have no powerful Garlic Jr. is, but he is immortal. We need Goku. Since we don't have him, the Earth needs a new super powered being." 

"What are you saying?" 

"You and I shall fuse back together, we will share wisdom, and become much more powerful." 

Blinking in surprise, Piccolo looked back with a smug look on his face. Kuririn and Tenshinhan did not know what to think. Mr. Popo said, "Kami-sama...........what about the Dragonballs.....what about you?" 

"The Earth no longer needs a God, but a protector. The Namek-seijin dragonballs must be used to resurrect Goku anyway. Come here Piccolo." said Kami. 

Piccolo considered a moment and walked forward. "Very well, but if we fuse my body shall be the base." 

"Yes, it must be, your body is much more younger and poweful than my own." Kami agreed. 

Piccolo stood before Kami. "Now place your hand on my chest." Kami instructed. 

Doing so, Piccolo looked at Kami. To think I hated this man so much, Piccolo thought, I have changed.... 

Suddenly Kami yelled as if in extreme pain. A tremendous aura surrounded Kami. Piccolo mustered all the strength he could to keep his hand on Kami's chest. 

The explosion of light momentarily blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo stood...alone. 

"Piccolo, your KI.....it's so different now!" Kuririn cheered. 

"I am no longer Piccolo or Kami....but a Namek-seijin who has forgotten his name. Call me Piccolo." Piccolo remarked. 

Walking to the edge of the platform, Piccolo said, "Let's go, we've got something to finish...." 

Continued in next chapter...... 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, when I first started this I had no idea how public reaction would be. Needless to say, I'm quite happy to see all the great comments and reviews I'm getting for the story! Thank you, I truly appreciate it, and am glad to have entertained you. 

Piccolo and Kami-sama have merged to form a powerful new Namek-seijin. Will it be enough to save the Earth? Also Gohan and Vegeta are on their way to defeat Freeza. What will happen? 

Revenge 

Chapter Nine 

"Goku.......it has begun.....Freeza has arrived. As we speak everyone is rushing to meet him and his father...." Kaio-sama explained. 

"Chikyushoo....I wish I could be there...." Goku said ambiently. 

"Put your hand on my back, we can watch this and hope together." Kaio-sama replied. 

Stepping forward Goku placed his hand on Kai's back, a grim look of determination on his face. 

********************************************************************************** 

Freeza's internal scouter beeped abruptly. A large KI was rushing toward him, and would be there shortly. He also felt 2 other large KIs that were headed his way. Perfect, he thought, it ends today. He smiled and awaited the arrival. 

Hearing an oncoming noise, Freeza looked up to see the Earth's army heading towards him. Laughing, he prepared to meet his "guests." 

"Papa....don't these humans look rather unusual? They seem to have a bad case of pink eye, and what's with the fangs?" Freeza chuckled. 

"These must be the strange humans your weaklings informed us about. Look, more have joined them..." Cold pointed out. A ragtag motley crue of humans walked side by side with the soldiers. 

"Hmmm...well might as well put them out of their misery!" Freeza grinned. Pointing his index finger at the group he fired a single KI blast, which struck the ground in front of the approaching mob. The earth buckled and finally split apart, creating an earthquake that sent most of the unfortunate people within range to fall into the vast chasm. 

"That wasn't very nice. I don't appreciate someone killing my worshippers." An unknown voice said. Freeza's scouter went off and he spun around to face a being much shorter than himself, donning a hooded cloak. 

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Freeza asked. 

"My name is Garlic Jr. I am the newly risen God of this planet. Those people were mine to control and destroy, not yours." The figure replied. 

"Hahaha, well then "God", you better enjoy it while you can, for you will be God of a doomed world very soon." Freeza said. 

"I'm afraid I don't follow you. Who are you anyway?" 

"I am Freeza. This is my father King Cold. We are the most powerful beings in the universe, especially with Son Goku now dead. I sincerely hope you don't mind that I killed another one of your precious followers." 

"Son Goku?! You...killed him?!" Garlic demanded. 

"Yes, rather unfortunate because he was the only being not of our race that compared to me." Freeza smirked. 

"Heh...Son Goku was my enemy as well, why have you come here?" 

"I have come to destroy the last of the Saiyajin and destroy this planet." 

"Nani?!" 

"Hou...you think you can stop me? I could use a good warmup before the main event. It won't be long before those two damned Saiyajin arrive." Freeza glanced at his father, who nodded his approval. 

"Damn you, my dreams will not be crushed by yet another!" With that, Garlic leapt to attack. 

Momentarily caught by surprise, Freeza quickly recovered. Leaping aside, he simply batted the smaller being aside. Garlic Jr. flew right into the wall of a nearby mountain. 

"Too easy!" Freeza said gleefully. Cold laughed heartily. 

Suddenly the mountain blew up. Blinking in surprise, Freeza saw the figure climb out of the rubble. 

"Hmm...it might have been smarter for you to simply give up." Freeza pointed his palm towards Garlic. A ball of energy swarmed around his hand, enlarging into a large KI ball, which burst from Freeza's hand towards Garlic. 

"Now you die..." Freeza smiled. 

Yelling loudly, Garlic blocked the blast using his own KI. Smirking, he then pointed to a red dot in the sky. "Apparently you didn't believe me when I said I was a God. I am immortal. That is the source of my power. Now, allow me to introduce you to it!" 

Raising his arms toward the sky, Garlic bellowed as KI coursed through his body. He began to grow larger. Freeza watched, amused, as Garlic grew to a height taller than Cold. Garlic's skin became a dark blue, and muscles ripped his once small frame. Smiling, he turned to face Freeza. Freeza smiled back and fired a finger blast at Garlic. Still smiling, Garlic took the blast without flinching as it passed through his stomach and punched out his back. Looking at the wound, Freeza watched as it closed, showing no previous signs of injury. 

Watching his new opponent in shock, Garlic flew at him with lightning speed. Grabbing Freeza, he hurled him into the sky. 

Freeza finally got control of his velocity and righted himself. Catching Garlic flying towards him in the blink of his eye, Freeza launched a mighty kick at the tremendous being. Garlic grabbed it, and smiled evilly. The two watched each other for a moment, and the real battle began. 

********************************************************************************** 

Piccolo flew as fast as he could. He knew Freeza was fighting someone, but he didn't recognize the KI. Heh...probably Garlic Jr., he thought. That will make things easier. Looking back, he saw Kuririn and Tenshinhan. Chausu had been ordered to stay back as a precaution. Everyone knew he simply could not handle a battle of this magnitude. 

Slowing just enough to allow the weaker humans to catch up, Piccolo said, "Something's up. I believe Freeza and Garlic Jr. are facing off." 

"Garlic Jr.? Why would they fight?" Kuririn asked. 

"It's common law. The two bullies of the block will eventually meet and have a huge fight. This will work to our advantage." Piccolo replied. 

Tenshinhan said, "I hope you're right, to be honest I'm also concerned about Vegeta." 

"Vegeta is not a threat to us at this point, let us remember that. We must trust one another or we will perish." Piccolo replied. 

"But....." Kuririn said, but stopped short when he saw Piccolo glare at him. 

"We fought Freeza to save my homeworld before, this time we fight for our homeworld. We must not fail!" 

Gulping nervously, Kuririn nodded and concentrated on ground below him. 

********************************************************************************** 

Mr. Popo ran into the storage area of the palace, ardently searching for the necessary item the Earth needed. The Choushinsui water would counteract the evil controlling mist and cause all life to return to normal. It would simply be up to the others to end the threat of Freeza and Garlic Jr. 

Seeing what he had been searching for so avidly, Popo cried out in joy and rushed to put the potion to work. Within moments a yellow cloud spewed out of the bottom of the palace to the Earth below. 

********************************************************************************** 

The battle was raging out of control, neither side gaining an upper hand on the other. Garlic matched Freeza's super speed with sheer power. Freeza dove into the huge being, driving him into the sky. Catching his breath as he flew backward, Garlic threw an energy blast that caught Freeza by surprise. Acting on the opening, Garlic flew back and kicked Freeza...hard. Freeza was knocked back, flying completely through a mountain and forming a huge crater. 

Cold watched as his son shrugged off the attack and dove back into the fray with astonishing speed. He seems used to a real battle, Cold thought. I never would have believed Freeza would have patience like this, he never used to... 

Freeza rushed towards Garlic. Forming a defensive stance, Garlic stood ready for the attack. Freeza smiled and teleported......right behind Garlic. Spinning to turn around, Garlic watched silently as Freeza held two fingers just above his head. A sparkling energy had formed and glared silently. "I warned you Freeza, I cannot die so easily." 

"Hmm....maybe not, I guess we'll have to see." Freeza's hand suddenly sliced down, sending a blast of energy that completely bisected Garlic. The giant groaned, and fell in two halves. Extending his hand, Freeza blew up the two parts and said, "Looks like you were wrong my friend." 

To be continued............ 


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta and Freeza have faced off. The fight continues! 

Revenge 

Chapter Eleven 

Clutching his hand, which still throbbed from the near crushing grip Freeza had held it in, Vegeta cursed silently. I can't lose....not again, He thought. 

Looking up he saw Freeza move towards him and disappear abruptly. Unable to follow the sudden movement, Vegeta was pummeled by a crushing blow from Freeza to the face. Vegeta's body was thrown back by the sheer force of the blow. Unable to stop, Vegeta fired an energy blast to right himself. Flinging himself off the wall of a mountain, Vegeta charged back at Freeza. Ducking Vegeta's punch, Freeza counterattacked, ramming his elbow into Vegeta's chin. Vegeta staggered back and spit blood, stunned. Not allowing Vegeta a chance to recover, Freeza was on him at once, attacking with full force. Vegeta's body was rocked back and forth as he was hit by blow after blow. Finally grabbing Vegeta by the leg, Freeza swung him around, finally tossing him at Gohan. The boy leapt aside, and Vegeta skidded to a halt by his feet. 

"Vegeta-san! Let me help you!" He yelled. 

Staggering to his feet, Vegeta abruptly shoved Gohan, sending him sprawling. WIping blood off his face, Vegeta tried to recover. 

"Tell me Vegeta, when you awoke this day, did you know it would be your last?" Freeza asked. 

Snarling, Vegeta burst into energy flames and flew at Freeza. Caught by surprise, Freeza dodged Vegeta's attack, and momentarily went on the defensive. Vegeta never let up in the ferocity of his attack. He knew what was at stake. Flying back for room, Vegeta quickly fired a series of energy blasts, more for diversion that any real damage. Blocking these, Freeza looked up to see Vegeta swinging a massive kick at his head. Connecting, Vegeta's momentary elation quickly wore off as he realized he had not hurt Freeza at all. 

"Hahaha! If only you could know what true power is like Vegeta!" Freeza grinned. 

Refusing to give up, Vegeta once again rushed at Freeza, connecting with fists and feet, pummeling Freeza with everything he had. Sticking his hand directly in front of Freeza's face, Vegeta fired an energy blast that sent Freeza flying. Racing after him, Vegeta continued the onslaught. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Vegeta....." said Goku. 

"He's in trouble Goku." said Kaio. 

Cursing in rage, Goku punched the ground, causing an earthquake that traveled across the small planet. "Kuso! Damn you Freeza!" 

Looking at the Saiyajin, Kaio couldn't help but wish the young warrior was on Earth. 

********************************************************************************** 

Leaping into the sky, Vegeta yelled, "Eat this Freeza!" Throwing his arms forward, a huge energy blast flew towards Freeza. 

Freeza flew up towards the the energy blast.....and flew right through it. The blast struck the ground with overwhelming force, causing a huge explosion that made the ground for many miles tremble as if suffering through an earthquake. 

Breathing hard, Vegeta realized he didn't have enough energy to do much more. Seeing Freeza watch him in anticipation, Vegeta focused all of his energy and brought his hands up by his face. Energy crackling at his fingertips, Vegeta yelled, "Die Freeza! Garlic Hou!!" This said, he threw his most powerful attack at Freeza. 

Feeling the vast amount of energy radiating from the blast, Freeza landed and blocked it. Summoning forth his own energy, he shot an energy blast of his own into it, causing it to explode, descimating the surrounding area for miles. Gohan was blown away with the force of the explosion, and Cold even had to fight to stand his ground. 

Nearly completely spent, Vegeta landed and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "He has to be dead..." He said to himself. "I put everything into that..." 

"Anything else you would care to try Vegeta?" came a voice from the smoke. 

Eyes registereing shock, Vegeta could not believe Freeza had survived. 

"Did you really think you could kill me when a Super Saiyajin couldn't?" 

"It can't be......how is it possible? I'm supposed to be the strongest in the universe." 

"Heh...typical Saiyajin pride. It always was your downfall." 

"Bastard! How dare you talk to me like that!" 

"You're right Vegeta, no more talk. I do apologize." Laughing, Freeza raised his finger and pointed it at Vegeta. Firiring an energy blast, Vegeta leapt aside, barely evading it. Freeza fired again, this time Vegeta wasn't fast enough. It hit him in the arm and sent him sprawling. Laughing, Freeza fired countless blasts at Vegeta, who struggled to dodge and fight to stay alive. 

A blast finally struck him on the chin and knocked him to the ground, nearly unconscious. Dazed, he didn't even notice Freeza walk up to him until he was lifted up by Freeza's tail. Holding the semiconscious warrior, Freeza said, "Heh...surely you remember this, Saiyajin." That said, he reached back and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta nearly vomited, spitting blood out as he struggled to breathe. Forcing his eyes open, he looked into the eyes of the being that had killed him. Throwing his arm out blindly he used the last of his energy and threw an energy blast point blank into Freeza. Freeza laughed and shrugged it off. 

"Hmm...I guess you're not fully prepared to die yet." He began pummeling Vegeta, obliterating him with punches and kicks. Vegeta cried in pain, knowing he was going to die if he didn't do something fast. 

"Vegeta-san!!" Gohan yelled. 

Hesitating, Freeza turned to look at the younger Saiyajin. "Don't worry child, you will be next. I'm not finished toying with Vegeta yet though." He turned his attention back to Vegeta and punched him in the kidneys. Vegeta cried out once again. Finally, Freeza dropped Vegeta, who collapsed on the ground. Lifting his foot over Vegeta's head, Freeza said, "Time to die...again!" Thrusting his foot down to kill Vegeta, Freeza blinked in surprise as Gohan teleported and rocked him with a jump kick to the side of his head. Leaping back, Freeza said, "Hmph.....are you ready to inherit your father's legacy brat?" Rage was evident in his eyes. 

Gohan closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. So many have died at this creature's hands, Gohan thought. Dende, Kuririn, Vegeta, Otousan. Otousan......Otousan.......Rage seeped through his body like poison as he thought of his father dying by Freeza's hand. 

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Gohan screamed, power coursing through his veins. 

Freeza, expecting another weak fight, watched. 

Gohan was angry, more angry than he had ever been in his young life. Giving in to the rage, he felt himself become stronger. He shouted his fury, and he felt muscles tighten and bulk as he continued to power up. 

Opening his eyes, Gohan looked at Freeza through menacing blue eyes. His hair stood up and began to shimmer into blonde. An intense aura of golden flames suddenly encompassed Gohan as he reached what he felt to be the peak. Relaxing, Gohan turned his attention towards freeza, as if for the first time. 

Unable to register what was happening, Freeza stepped back. Cold glared icily at him and demanded to know who the hell the young boy was. 

"I am the son of Son Goku. I am the Super Saiyajin Son Gohan!" Gohan yelled. 

To be continued.......... 


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge 

Chapter Twelve 

"Go....Gohan!" Piccolo snarled. He had been flying at full speed when he felt the massive KI burst. Stopping, he barely felt Vegeta's KI, but Gohan's overwhelmed him. "So he's done it. He's become a Super Saiyajin." Smiling, he once again burst into energy flames and flew towards the scene. 

On the way he mentally told Kuririn to head back to Karin's tower to get some sensu in case they were needed. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Goku!! Gohan has become a Super Saiyajin!!" Kaio-sama was elated. 

"Nani?!" Goku yelled. Running forward, he put his hand on Kaio's back to watch the scene. "He's done it, and so much quicker than I ever could. Way to go Gohan!" 

"Don't get overanxious yet, we don't know how powerful Freeza is now. He's most assuredly going to be stronger now than he was when you fought him Goku." 

Nodding, Goku closed his eyes and hoped. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Na...nani?! What the hell is this? How can you become a Super Saiyajin?!" Freeza demanded, shuddering in rage. 

"The thought of you killing my friends, and my father, opened the warrior's blood inside me. The rage in my body along with my hatred of you caused this transformation. Freeza, you will not live, I won't allow it!" 

Smiling confidently, Freeza said, "Oh? I killed one Super Saiyajin, who says I can't kill two?" 

"I do." With that Gohan disappeared. 

Reappearing right in front of Freeza, Gohan smiled. Freeza, unable to follow the sudden movement, got angry and immediately attacked the boy. Gohan easily blocked and dodged every blow, a smug look on his face. Seeing an opening, Gohan punched. Freeza blocked it, and leapt back, firing an energy blast. Gohan slapped it away and fired one of his own. 

Freeza leapt away from it and both began firing massive energy blasts at one another. 

Opening his eyes in pain, Vegeta looked around, wondering how he could still be alive. He was hurt badly, Freeza could have easily killed him. An explosion directed his attention to the skies above, and he saw the boy fighting Freeza. What the hell, he thought. The boy is a Super Saiyajin as well?! How is that possible? 

Punching his fist into the ground, Vegeta sighed in anger as he realized he had been surpassed by not only Kakaroto, but his son as well. Standing up, he watched the fight. 

"Still alive, Vegeta? It might have been easier for you if you had just died." Cold remarked. 

Looking at him, Vegeta snarled, "I'll never again die that easily!" 

"Well, had the boy not saved you, you would have been proven wrong my friend." 

"Don't be so overconfident, you both will die this day." 

Cold opened his mouth to speak when a sudden explosion from above forced both their attentions back to the fight above. 

"Haaaaaa!" Freeza yelled as he threw blast after blast of energy at Gohan. Gohan continued to dodge these, slowly making his way to Freeza. Finally he teleported right behind Freeza and punched him hard in the back. Freeza sucked in air as he felt the blow, and immediately swung his tail around, slapping Gohan across the face with it. His opponent momentarily blind, Freeza launched his leg up in a huge sweep, but Gohan leapt aside just before contact. Immediately diving back into the fray, Gohan attacked. Both blocking and counterattacking, the fight looked to be pretty even. 

"This is geting old, Freeza!" King Cold bellowed. 

Both stopping in mid air to look down. Freeza yelled, "What is it Papa?" 

"I'm bored, can I finish Vegeta off?" 

Vegeta said ," Nani?" He knew he couldn't fight, he would die very quickly. 

"Hmph....sure go ahead Papa." Freeza laughed. "Good luck Vegeta." 

Grinning Cold faced Vegeta. "Looks like I will get the chance to make you kneel before me." Holding his palm out before him, he focused his KI and fired a huge energy blast at Vegeta. 

Not able to move, Vegeta simply watched as the blast came towards him. This is it, he thought. I'm going to die again. 

Out of nowhere came a blast of energy that collided with Cold's, sending it flying off course, missing Vegeta. 

"What?!" yelled Colder. 

"Yo Vegeta." Piccolo said as he appeared right next to Vegeta. 

"Piccolo! Come to join us in dying eh?" Vegeta smirked. 

"Hardly, the day might be won yet." 

"A Namek-seijin. Odd, Freeza never mentioned you." Cold remarked. 

Piccolo shrugged. 

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan yelled joyously. 

Smiling at the boy, Piccolo said. "Don't hesitate because of me, Gohan. Do what you need to do." 

Gohan nodded and turned back to Freeza, who looked a little disconcerted at the sight of the Namek-seijin. Leaping back at Freeza, the two continued their fight. 

"You will die slowly for getting in my way, bug!" Cold snarled. 

"Really? Well you can certainly try to kill me." Piccolo smiled. 

Clenching his fists, Piccolo's KI started to rise rapidly. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Piccolo is certainly more powerful now." Goku commented. 

"Yes, I believe he is more powerful than Gohan." Kaio-sama replied. 

"Really?! More power than a Super Saiyajin?" 

"Probably not more powerful than you, since you've been training so much over the last six months. But, he is probably more powerful than Gohan." 

"Nice Piccolo. Hopefully the threat will be extinguished then." 

********************************************************************************** 

Yelling, Piccolo began to emit electrical sparks as his KI increased even further. Vegeta couldn't register his shock as he stepped back. Cold, not having any kind of scouter device, could not tell how powerful the Namek-seijin was. 

"Haaaaa...." Piccolo continued to yell as his KI continued to rise. 

"How powerful are you Piccolo?!" Vegeta demanded, dumbfounded. 

Reaching the peak of his power, Piccolo burst into blue energy flames. He looked at Cold and said, "Ready when you are." 

Cold smiled and launched himself at the Namek-seijin. 

Up above, Gohan yelled in rage and punched Freeza hard in the stomach. Freeza gasped as the air whooshed out of him. Looking back up in rage, he launched a kick that Gohan couldn't block in time. Catching the boy full force in the side, he was sent sprawling towards the ground. 

********************************************************************************** 

A little ways from where Vegeta stood, a pile of rocks began to move abruptly, as if on their own. An enormous blue hand punched out of the rocks.......... 

Continued in next chapter........ 


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge 

Chapter Fourteen 

The winds buffeted the three as they flew towards Freeza. Vegeta snarled as he appeared to be having the most trouble. Me, he thought, the Prince of the Saiyajin outclassed by these worms!! How can this be happening?! 

"Freeza!" Piccolo yelled. Freeza turned to face them. Thinking they were attacking he launched an energy blast at them. Piccolo and Gohan reflexively fired back, knocking the ball of energy off course. 

"Freeza don't attack! We need to.....talk to you." Piccolo mumbled the last words. 

"Oh...what is it? Don't delay me from keeping this fool alive! The brat and I still have a fight to finish!" Freeza shouted. 

"Listen, although you're our enemy that thing on the ground is both our enemy. The only way we can destroy him is to take out his source of power." Pointing up, Piccolo said, "That red planet is that source. We need to combine our efforts to be able to take it out." 

"Nani? Heh, I don't need your help to destroy a planet. How do you think I got my reputation? Remember I did destroy your world bug." Freeza laughed. Extending his hand towards space he fired a tremendous blast that rocketed towards the Red Planet. Watching, he smiled in triumph as it struck the planet. The smile wiped off his face as nothing happened. 

"Kuso! Perhaps you are right Namek-seijin. We will do this together. But afterwards you will die like the rest." 

Vegeta smirked but said nothing. Gohan glanced at Freeza with hatred in his eyes. Piccolo smiled and said, "We will see, we will see..." 

Garlic laughed hoarsely and shouted, "Well, how do you think you'll do when I increase the portal's power?" He refocused, and the speed of the winds increased, knocking even Freeza off balance. 

"Ok, focus your attacks now, we will launch them simultaneously." Piccolo said. 

Freeza grinned evilly. "Ironic us being on the same side if but briefly isn't it?" 

"Don't worry, it won't last long enough to matter." Vegeta replied. 

Winking at Vegeta, Freeza brought his arms up and began creating a huge ball of energy. Cold charged up, doing the same. Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta each began their signature attacks. 

"Makankousappou!!" Piccolo yelled. 

"Garlick-Hou!!" cried Vegeta. 

"Masenkou!!" shouted Gohan. 

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!" shouted both freeza and Cold. 

"Nani?!" yelled Garlic Jr. 

Each of the blasts were launched at the same time. Tenshinhan and Kuririn flew for cover, knowing the blast effect could hurt them badly. Swirling together, the individual bursts of energy formed one gigantic blast that streamed towards the planet. Striking it, the planet was vaporized instantly. 

"Shimataaa!!!" cried Garlic Jr. 

Bending over in pain, the alien slowly transformed back into his original form and began to become transparent. "Nooooo...." Garlic Jr. cried until he completely disappeared. 

"Yataaa!" Gohan cried. 

Piccolo smiled at Gohan and turned to face Freeza and Cold. 

Vegeta licked his lips and prepared himself. 

"Vegeta, sit this out, while you have become stronger due to your nearly dying, you still aren't nearly as powerful as Gohan and I." Piccolo remarked. 

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Piccolo!" Vegeta snarled. That said, he powered up as much as possible, trying once again to break the barrier to Super Saiyajin. If the child can do it, so can I. 

Gohan yelled, "Vegeta, the trick is to become as angry as possible. Anger is the key!" 

Vegeta focused, thinking back to his defeat at the hands of Kakaroto, his death by Freeza. But, try as he might, he couldn't do it. "Kuso!" 

Abruptly giving up, Vegeta snarled, "I will become a Super Saiyajin." He backed off and crossed his arms to watch the fight. 

Tenshinhan and Kuririn climbed out of the rubble caused by the blast magnitude of the planetary explosion and examined the situation. Seeing Vegeta they slowly hovered up by him and watched. 

"Shall we continue, Namek-seijin?" Cold asked bluntly. 

"Never thought you would ask. " Piccolo grinned and disappeared, reappearing on the ground below. 

Cold chuckled, hovered slowly down to face his enemy. 

Freeza looked at the Saiyajin a moment, and said, "Would you like to know how your father died child? I held him very close, and killed him like this!" Raising his finger swiftly, Freeza fired a bolt of energy at Gohan. Caught unaware, Gohan barely moved aside. Freeza continued firing, while Gohan continued to evade, trying to get closer with each shot. Finally, he reached Freeza and the fight began once again. 

Down below, Piccolo and Cold stared at each other. Cold, full of confidence, said, "It's your move." The second he said it Piccolo attacked, throwing fists with such speed that the three observers had to focus to follow the attacks. Cold blocked, and counterattacked, catching Piccolo with an uppercut then spinning around to kick Piccolo full in the stomach. Piccolo was knocked flying, and crashed through the ground with such force that water sprang up from the deep rift his body had formed. Cold leapt into the air and fired a huge salvo of energy blasts, laying the whole area to waste. 

Piccolo suddenly flew out, his cape and and turban little more than rags. Flying with tremendous force, Piccolo collided into Cold with the speed to cause a huge shockwave. Cold was knocked back reeling, and Piccolo quickly swooped to the ground. 

"Nice move, even if it was out of desperation." Cold remarked. 

"Heh...hardly." Piccolo commented. Reaching up with both arms, Piccolo tore off his turban and cape, tossing them aside. Cold watched as the discarded clothing made a sizable dent in the surface of the ground. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Piccolo said. 

Shouting in rage, Cold flew at Piccolo with fierce speed, aiming a punch right at his head. Piccolo simply ducked, and reaching back, punched the huge alien as hard as he could in the stomach. Cold's mouth gouted blood as he nearly vomited. Falling to his knees he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

Not giving Cold a second of a chance, Piccolo was on him instantly, attacking with everything he had. Cold was driven back from the ferocity of the attack, and the blows bagan to tell. Knocked back from a wicked uppercut, Cold suddenly flew up in an effort to escape his opponent. Chuckling, knowing he was faster than the Namek-seijin, Cold looked down to see Piccolo's reaction. He was quite surprised to see Piccolo wasn't there. Looking up he stopped abruptly, nearly running right into Piccolo. 

"Ba...bakana! How can you be so fast?!" Cold stammered. Bursting into energy flames, Cold took off again, desperate to get away from this creature if only for a second. But, everytime he thought he had gotten away, Piccolo would appear right by him. 

"Enough of this!" Piccolo yelled, flying behing Cold and launching a massive double ax-handle that knocked Cold to the ground below. Cold landed on his feet, but the force of the blow had caused the ground to sink below him. Leaping back up, Cold yelled in rage as he launched himself back at Piccolo. Easily dodging every blow, Piccolo smiled. 

Cold stopped to catch his breath. Breathing heavily, he bellowed, "I will wipe that smile right off your face you bastard!" Throwing all his effort into the attack, Cold launched himself at Piccolo. Piccolo leapt aside, his index finger touching his forehead. Cold had used so much momentum he was unable to stop himself. 

Finally righting himself, he hard a voice yell, "Makankousappou!" Spinning around, he felt incredible pain as Piccolo's signature attack impaled his chest, exiting out through his back. 

Blood spurting out of his wound and his mouth, Cold muttered, "Ku...so....ta....re...," and fell to the ground, quite dead. 

Freeza and Gohan stopped fighting. Seeing his father's inanimate corpse laying on the ground, Freeza yelled in a combination of rage and agony. "You bastards!!!!!" He cried in insane rage. "You will die for this!!" Pointing his finger at Piccolo, he fired an energy bolt that was headed directly for Piccolo. Caught by surprise, Piccolo has less than a second to live, with moments to act. Yelling, he thrust himself aside. 

Managing to evade just enough to make the bolt miss the killing blow, Piccolo gasped in pain as it passed through his right side, piercing one of his lungs. Heh, he thought as he began to lose consciousness, that's the same spot he got me when I saved Son. Drifting into blackness, Piccolo fell to the ground below. 

"Piccolo-san!!!" Gohan cried in fury as he burst into energy flames and flew down to Piccolo. He landed and ran to his mentor, tears streaming from his eyes. Kuririn and Tenshinhan followed suit. Vegeta choked in fear as Freeza turned his attention towards him. 

To be continued.... 


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge 

Chapter Fifteen 

"Pi...Piccolo-san...." Gohan said, his eyes streaming with tears. He turned the Namek-seijin over gently, examining the wound where Freeza's bolt had embedded itself in Piccolo's chest. Gasping at the sight of Piccolo's purple blood slowly trickling out, Gohan felt for a pulse. He felt it, small, but there. Sighing in relief, he pressed his hands against Piccolo's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

He didn't notice the two forms land behind him until they were right beside him. Looking up, Gohan saw Kuririn and Tenshinhan standing over Piccolo, faces registering worry as they glanced over Piccolo's wound. "Gohan...." Kuririn began. "Is Piccolo.....dead?" 

"No, but he's hurt badly and unconscious. He needs a senzu seed Kuririn-san." Gohan replied. 

"But.." Tenshinhan was abruptly cut off by Kuririn. 

"What Tenshinhan was about to say is that we were only able to get one senzu from Karin-sama. He said that there were no more left...." Kuririn said softly. 

A frown crossed Gohan's face at the news. "Kuso..we need Piccolo. At least I got the bleeding stopped. Freeza...." 

Up above Freeza smirked at Vegeta, anger blazing in his eyes. Vegeta slowly hovered back, unsure of what to do, shuddering in fear as he felt Freeza's power slowly rising. Freeza suddenly focused his eyes, and an invisible wall of force struck Vegeta, sending him flying head over heels. Finally righting himself, Vegeta gasped in fear as he saw Freeza was right in front of him. Blinking to react, Vegeta doubled over as Freeza's fist buried itself in his stomach. The air rushing out of his lungs, Vegeta struggled to catch his breath and to think of some way to not be killed at the hands of this monster yet again. 

"Freeza...." Vegeta gasped. "I will....not let...you live!!" Yelling he burst into energy flames and threw all his effort into a punch that snapped Freeza's head to one side. Smiling, Vegeta reached back to thrown another punch. Lunging forward, Vegeta's fist was suddenly caught in the air by Freeza, who was still looking off to the side from when Vegeta has punched him. 

"Vegeta, why do you bother? You are now the weakest Saiyajin alive. You can't even hurt me." Freeza said in a low voice. Releasing the Saiyajin, Freeza folded his arms over his chest and said, "Well now, I will give you just one more chance to do your best before I finish you off. Make it count." 

Vegeta snarled at the remark Freeza had made about his being the weakest. Turning to his side, folding his hands over one another, Vegeta charged his power for his most powerful technique. 

"Garlick-Hou!!!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his hands forward, throwing a huge energy blast point blank into Freeza. The explosion knocked Vegeta back, and he quickly tried to see if Freeza was still alive. He has to be hurt, Vegeta thought, a point blank shot like that would kill anyone else. Looking down at Gohan, who had just stood up and caught glimpse of what had happened, he thought again, well, almost anyone else. 

"Vegeta, that was it?" He head a voice. Bursting into sweat from fear, Vegeta watched the smoke fade away and saw Freeza in front of him, not only unhurt, but also unscathed. It can't be, he thought. 

"Time to die." Freeza abruptly appeared in front of Vegeta and kicked him hard in the chest, sending Vegeta flying back again. His chest was on fire from the sheer force of the blow, and he knew it wouldn't take much more to finish him. But, he thought, I will not show my weakness this time. I will die in glory. Looking up, he laughed at Freeza. 

"Come on Freeza, finish me off already!" He yelled, expecting the worst. Freeza sneered and again flew after Vegeta, slapping him away with his tail. Raising his hand up in the air, he formed a huge energy ball. 

Vegeta said nothing, but the fear on his face was very easily read by Freeza. Smiling he thrust his arm forward.....and hesitated as he saw two figures materialize next to Vegeta. He recognized one. Yes, it was the human he had killed back on Namek. The small human raised his hands up quickly and yelled, "Taiyouken!!!" 

Immediately the bright light enveloped Freeza's eyes, bringing blinding pain. He remembered the agony he had gone through before, and made a silent vow the human would die even worse than he had before. 

Kuririn grabbed Vegeta and swiftly flew towards the ground. Tenshinhan held his hands together and formed a small opening between them. Focusing this hole on Freeza, who still fought to regain his vision, Tenshinhan yelled, "Kikouhou!!!" 

"Nani?!!" Freeza yelled as the blast hit him, sending him flying right into the ground, burying him in the rubble. Gohan quickly flew over him and yelled as he began to throw energy blasts into the ground where Freza had landed. The ground blew apart in a huge explosion, sending debris flying everywhere. Finally Gohan raised one hand and focused all his power. A larger blast formed, and he launched it into the ground, creating a tremendous explosion, nearly twice the size of the previous one. 

Gasping for air, Gohan smiled. "Nice work Tenshinhan-san, Kuririn-san. Is Vegeta-san alright?" 

Kuririn yelled, "Yes, he's okay! He'll be alright once he can see again." 

Gohan abruptly turned as the ground began to shake beneath him. Rumbling for miles, the ground shook so hard Kuririn fought to maintain his balance. Vegeta muttered, "Fools, we can't kill him!" 

The ground exploded in an uproar of debris and rock. Freeza flew out of the ground to match altitude with Gohan. His lip was bleeding, along with a scratch on the side of his face. His entire body was covered in dirt and dust and he breathed hard. 

"Nice move, Saiyajin." Freeza said, beating dirt off of his body. "Now, it's time to show you something you have never seen before, child." 

Gohan blinked, unsure how to react. He had overcome his momentary shock of seeing Freeza still alive, but didn't know what to do now. He and Freeza appeared to be even, but he also sensed Freeza was still hiding some of his power. 

"Now you will see my final transformation!!" Freeza cackled with glee. Extending his arms, he roared as power coursed through him. He bent over as if in pain, and Gohan saw muscles tightening as his power level rose. His body stretched, making Freeza taller. His head extended and grew sleeker, forming what appeared to be an elongated pointed crown above his head. A potrusion of bone, resembling a face plate, covered Freeza's mouth and lower face. He stood himself back up, igniting into energy flames like a brushfire. The feeling of Freeza's KI knocked Gohan back like a physical blow, sending him sprawling. 

"No one has ever seen this, and only my brother Cooler could do it before me. It is the ultimate transformation of power, and I truly wish your father was alive to see this now, child!" 

Some distance away, Kuririn raised his arm and yelled, "Kienzan!" A blazing disc of energy formed above his right arm, and Kuririn leapt into the air and hurled it at Freeza. 

"Oh...what's this?" Freeza asked as the disc flew towards him. Not bothering to move, Freeza smirked as the disc struck him in the neck, and bounced off towards Gohan. Caught by surprise, Gohan leapt aside just in time to avoid being sliced in half. 

"Shimata!" Kuririn yelled, shuddering with fear. Freeza turned to him and flicked his finger at him. The ground abruptly exploded beneath Kuririn from the power, and Kuririn and Vegeta were both flung away from the blast. Flying, Kuririn struck a mountain, collapsing it from the force. He fought to stay conscious, but the waves of darkness quickly folded over him. Vegeta was knocked sprawling, skidding along the ground with such force that the upper layer of turf was ripped away as he flew over it. He hit the ground, unconscious. 

Tenshinhan folded his hands together and focused, splitting into four version of himself. 

"Tenshinhan-san, don't!" Gohan yelled. 

"Hmm...this could be interesting." Freeza chuckled. 

Tenshinhan paid no attention to Gohan and the four versions quickly surrounded Freeza. All focused their power and released simultaneous "Kikouhous!!!!" 

The explosion had enough force to knock even Gohan to the ground. The four forms wavered and fought to regain their breath as their energy was expended from the blast. Suddenly, a giant form materialized in front of one of the versions and knocked it flat with a fist that seemed to obliterate its face. Freeza quickly flew to each version, nearly killing each with every blow that connected. All four forms finally landed together, reforming back into the original Tenshinhan. Gohan flew quickly to see if he was okay. Tenshinhan was unconscious and near death, but was not mortally wounded that Gohan could see. 

"It's just you and I now brat!" Freeza's voice called from a distance. Gohan stood and burst into energy flames, flying to land just in front of Freeza. Taking up a defensive stance, Gohan muttered, "Yes, it ends here!" 

To be continued...... 


	14. Chapter 14

Revenge 

Chapter Sixteen 

"Whatever will you do child?" Freeza asked. "You, your friends, and your planet will soon be destroyed." He began cackling madly. 

Gohan closed his eyes in silent rage. His friends were all hurt badly or dying, his father was dead. It was all up to him. 

Briefly reflecting, he remembered how brave his father always was. He never gave up, never allowed himself to be broken in spirit, and was all heart. Gohan knew he was the last hope Earth had. He would not shame his father now. 

"Freeza!" He shouted. 

Freeza stopped in mid laugh and looked at the young Saiyajin. 

"You may destroy me, you may destroy my world, but you will never leave it." Gohan called out. Quickly charging a small ball of energy into his hands, Gohan channeled it into a massive force of energy. 

"Hah, think you'll take me out that easily eh?" Freeza asked. 

Gohan smiled and launched the blast. Freeza smirked and watched the blast approach him....and fly right by him. 

"Hmph..it appears that you can't control your energy as well as I had imagined." 

A deafening explosion made spin around. Where his ship once stood majestically was a huge crater surrounded by debris from the ship. 

Freeza's mouth gaped open as he realized he was stuck on the planet. Sure, he could survive in space, but even he could not fly fast enough to ever reach one of his planets. 

Snarling in fury, Freeza shouted, "You bastard!" and burst into energy flames, powering himself up further. 

Gohan shouted, exploding in a shower of energy. His size bulked even further, and he burst into a shimmering aura of energy flames. 

Grunting, Freeza launched himself at Gohan. Dodging quickly, Gohan swung his foot high up and kicked Freeza in the jaw, knocking him back. Following up quickly to maintain his advantage, Gohan appeared behind Freeza and double axhandled him in the back of the head. Freeza's body was thrown forward from the force of the blow, but he recovered by neatly flipping himself and uppercutting Gohan with his tail. Gohan fell back, and looked just in time to see Freeza aiming a punch at his head. Catching the fist, Gohan swung Freeza around with godlike speed. Finally, releasing him, Freeza was thrown with such force that he wasn't able to overcome the inertia from the throw. Finally stopping himself, he stood upright. 

"Hmm...it would appear you have a speed advantage over me. But let's see how well you do against raw power!" Freeza yelled. 

As Gohan watched, Freeza extended his hand over his head and formed a huge energy blast that could easily disentigrate anything in its path. 

Gohan trembled, unsure what to do. 

"Die!" Freeza yelled as he hurled the huge blast at Gohan. 

Gohan got ready to dodge aside the blast. Looking down, he suddenly realized if he moved his friends would be in imminent danger. No, he thought, my father would never let his friends down. I must do this. 

Extending his arms out, Gohan yelled as the blast hit him. 

"Hahahaha!" Freeza laughed. 

Gohan screamed as pain coursed through his body. He knew he had to do something fast before the energy overwhelmed him. Using sheer force of will to keep the blast at bay, Gohan quickly backed off. The energy quickly fought against his, and wouldsoon overpower it. Gohan charged up his own energy. 

"Masenkou!!" Gohan shouted as he fired his own energy blast into Freeza's. 

Gohan's blast penetrated Freeza's causing it to explode. Gohan was caught nearly point blank in the explosion, knocking him to the ground with enough force to cause it to cave in. Inky blackness closed in, and Gohan knew it was over. 

Freeza smirked. It had been very resourceful of the child to think of a move like that. He thought. But dumb to do it so close. He was probably killed from that alone, Freeza thought, laughing. 

Looking towards the ground, Freeza saw the boy was indeed alive, but unconscious. That will be over soon enough, he thought. 

Extending his hand toward the ground, Freeza fired an energy blast. 

The blast streaked toward Gohan, who lay unconscious. Freeza watched, and blinked in surprise as a golden aura suddenly surrounded Gohan right as the blast struck. 

"What?!" Freeza yelled, trying to see through the smoke caused by the explosion. 

The smoke cleared, and Freeza say only too clearly... 

Son Goku stood protectively over his son's body. 

"So...Son Goku! But I killed you!!!" Freeza roared in rage. Pointing his finger, he quickly fired a barrage of energy blasts at Goku. 

Raising his hand, Goku quickly slapped the blasts away. Closing his eyes and concentrating for a second, Goku summoned a barrier that surrounded Gohan and himself. 

Freeza continued firing, the blasts continually held back by the barrier. 

Kneeling down by his son, Goku gave Gohan just enough power to wake Gohan. Gohan blinked in shock and immediately threw his arms around his father. 

"Father! You're here to save us!" He yelled joyously, eyeing the barrier and Freeza, who continued the barrage. 

"No Gohan, in fact I'm not supposed to be here. I'm breaking the rules." Smiling sadly, Goku said, "I came because I had to. I needed to tell you something." 

Gohan's eyes streamed tears as he realized his father wasn't staying. 

"Gohan! There are times for crying but now is not one of them believe me! Raise your head, you are Earth's last hope!" Goku demanded. 

Choking back more tears, Gohan looked up attentatively to his father. 

"You are a Super Saiyajin! You became one much sooner than I ever thought possible. You will defeat Freeza!" Goku yelled. 

"But otousan..." Gohan started. 

"No buts Gohan, if you become angry enough, you can defeat anyone. Remember that!" 

The barrier began to lose its power. Goku struggled to keep it raised. "I'm running out of time Gohan, I must get back to Kaio-sama. Remember, you can win if you use all of your spirit!" 

That said, Goku began to dematerialize. 

"Otousan!!" Gohan shouted. 

The barrier suddenly faded. A barrgae of blasts approaching him, Gohan quickly leapt out off the way, streaking into the sky. 

Freeza looked at Gohan and asked, "Where is your father brat?" 

"That's none of your concern." Gohan said sadly. He had yet to reenter his Super Saiyajin form. Bowing his head, Gohan slowly wiped the remaining tears from his face. 

"Oh well, time to join him in death then! Shine!" Freeza burst into flames and flew at Gohan. Arching his fistback, he threw it forward in a punch with his full momentum behind it. 

Gohan quickly looked up and grabbed the incoming fist. Freeza gasped in shock as Gohan's eyes suddenly flickered blue, and he burst into Super Saiyajin form again. 

"Nani?!" Freeza cried out as be backed away. 

"You said this ends now, Freeza. You are right. It is time for my revenge!" Gohan shouted. 

Bursting into anger unlike any he had known previously, Gohan was livid with rage. Power coursed through his body as he realized he was losing all control. 

Freeza burst into sweat and slowly hovered away. 

"Yes, this is the end. Hehe..." Gohan chuckled as he stood tall to face Freeza, an evil grin on his face. 

Suddenly a fist buried itself in his stomach. Freeza was thrown backward from the force, landing hard on the ground. Gasping for breath, Freeza struggled to get up. Finally standing, he immediately fell to his knees and vomited a huge gout of blood. Looking up in pain and fury, Freeza saw no sign of his enemy. Suddenly a boot hit him hard in the side of the head, sending him sprawling along the ground. 

Freeza got up, struggling to stay unconscious, and alive. "How can this be?!" He shouted. "I killed your father! He was stronger than you!" 

Gohan idly walked towards Freeza. "Yes you killed him. But, you underestimated the Saiyajin for the last time. Just as you did my father before you killed him. And this is my revenge!" He disappeared, reappearing behind Freeza. 

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Gohan yelled as he swung his foot at Freeza's back. Freeza moved to block it, but he moved slow...much to slow. 

The foot impacted with Freeza's back, and punctured it, instantly severing Freeza's spinal column. Freeza cried out in pain and he fell forward. 

Gohan withdrew his foot from Freeza's back and stood watching. Freeza, unable to move the lower half of his body, gasped as agony snaked through his body. He watched silently as Gohan slowly walked around to the front of where he lay. 

"Freeza, it is time to die." Gohan commented. 

"Y..yes," Freeza said, blood pouring from his mouth. "It is time to die!" Throwing his arms up he quickly fired a blast point blank into Gohan's face. Closing his eyes quickly, Freeza felt the force of the explosion as he struggled to keep his position. He wanted to hear the young Saiyajin scream in pain. He wanted to inflict all the damage the child had inflicted upon him times ten. And he would, he was good at that sort of thing. 

Looking up, he saw Gohan standing before him, unharmed. "It can't be!!!!" Freeza cried in fury, beating his fist on the ground. 

Gohan knelt by Freeza, smiling innocently. "It can Freeza. It is." Grabbing Freeza by the arm, Gohan hurled him into the sky. 

Quickly cupping his over one another, Gohan brought them down to his side. 

"Ka...Me...Ha....Me..." 

Freeza, unable to stop himself, saw him iminent destruction. 

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan thrust his arms forward, unleashing his father's strongest attack. 

The blast flew at Freeza. "No..." Freeza managed to gasp as the blast caught him and disentigrated him. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gohan powered down and fell heavily to the ground. He had overexerted himself, and he knew it. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself some much needed rest. 

********************************************************************************** 

"He did it Goku!! He did it!!" Kaio-sama was dancing joyously with Bubbles the monkey. 

Smiling, Goku nodded. Turning to his own thoughts, he marveled at Gohan's strength, knowing his son has just surpassed him in strength. 

"I can't wait to fight him!" Goku muttered to himself, eagerly awaiting the chance to spar with his son. 

Looking at Kaio-sama, Goku said, "Um...Kaio-sama, can we eat now?" 

Kaio-sama and Bubbles stopped in mid chant, and both fell to the ground. 

"Goku.....I can't wait to see you back alive again. I can't afford to feed you!" Kaio-sama exclaimed. 

Blushing in embarassment, Goku laughed. Kaio-sama joined in a moment later. 

********************************************************************************** 

Gohan.. 

Gohan! 

Someone was shaking him awake, Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see Kuririn kneeling beside him. 

"He's awake! You did it Gohan, you killed Freeza!" Kuririn cheered. 

Sitting up, Gohan saw Tenshinhan a few feet away give him a thumbs up. Vegeta was sitting alone on a large rock. Seeing Gohan notice him, he spit and stood. "I will surpass you as well!" He bellowed. That said, he quickly leapt into the sky and flew off. 

Smiling, Gohan asked, "Where's Piccolo?" 

Kuririn looked away. "I don't know. I can't feel his KI anywhere." 

Tenshinhan said, "I can't either. He....might not have made it." 

Gohan blinked and drew a sullen look. Sadly, he closed his eyes, and concentrated. Finally, he looked up and smiled. 

"He's very much alive." He said. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in their midst, blinding them in white light. The light faded, and Piccolo stood, smiling. 

"Gohan, you did it." Piccolo smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. 

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan shouted and threw himself into Piccolo's arms. Piccolo gasped, not used to this kind of affection. He was still trying to get used to caring about someone. 

What the hell, he thought, he's a great kid, as pure hearted as his father. Gohan, know this. I gave my life for you once. I would do it a thousand more times.... 

Setting the boy back down, Piccolo said, "It's over at last." 

Suddenly, Tenshinhan shouted, "Yamucha, we need to get him the antidote to the evil mist!" 

Kuririn said, "Relax Tenshinhan, he should be okay by now, he's probably trying to find us." He fought to stifle a laugh. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work. He burst into laughter, and after a moment the rest joined in. 

The day was won, but would peace last? 

The End 

I finally finished it! I want to thank everyone who has kept up with the story faithfully, and hope you enjoyed the ending. Believe it or not, I do have a sequel planned. I'm tossing ideas in my head for now, and I plan on completing an epilogue to Revenge that will leave the story open for the sequel. Thanks again everyone! You've made my first fanfic very enjoyable to write, and I am pleased you enjoyed it. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Revenge 

Epilogue 

6 months later on Namek 

Dende stood before the crowd that had assembled to witness the usage of the Dragonballs. The balls, which continually glowed brightly, had been collected to resurrect Son Goku, who had died fighting the one that had nearly destroyed the Namek-Seijin race. 

Gohan, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z team stood back, watching and waiting in anticipation. 

Finally Dende stepped forward and the crowd grew silent as they knew the moment had come. 

Dende began speaking the native language of Namek, calling Porunga, the mystical dragon, to come forward and grant their wish. A moment later, the balls glowed even brighter, and a brilliant flash ensued, which streamed high into the air. The bright light slowly materialized into Porunga. 

"You have called me from the Dragonballs. I will grant three wishes. Speak the first now!" Porunga bellowed. 

Dende looked to Gohan. "Wish my father back please Dende." Gohan said. 

Nodding Dende turned back to Porunga and spoke in the Namekusei tongue to wish Son Goku back to life. 

"So it shall be done." Porunga answered. His eyes glowed a deep red for an instant, and Son Goku instantly appeared before them all. 

"Otousan!!" Gohan screamed as he ran to his father. 

"Gohan!" Goku said as his son threw himself into Goku's arms. Everyone cheered for the hero. 

"Gohan..." Goku whispered into his son's ear. "I knew you could do it. I knew you would defeat Freeza." 

Hugging his father tightly, Gohan began to cry in joy. 

Porunga interrupted the festivites by bellowing, "What is your second wish?" 

Kuririn stepped forward. "Dende, please wish everyone that was killed back to life on Earth, except for the evil people." 

Dende spoke the wish, and again Porunga conceded to it. His eyes glowed red again. 

"All the humans that have died in the last year are alive again, except for the evil hearted ones. What is your third wish?" Porunga asked. 

No one had a wish. Finally Goku said, "Piccolo, if you and Kami fused doesn't that mean we need a God?" 

Piccolo nodded and said, "Yes, our Dragonballs are useless rocks now." 

Goku smiled and said, "Well, let's wish for a new God." 

"That won't be necessary, Son Goku." announced the Namek elder. 

"Eh?" asked Goku, confused. 

"Dende has the knowledge and power to become the God of Earth. We shall send him with you." The elder replied. 

Dende blinked in surprise. Gohan and Kuririn cheered with joy. 

"That is, if Dende wishes to go." 

Dende sat silent for a moment. Finally deciding, he announced, "Yes, I will go." 

"It's settled then," said Goku. 

Porunga again interrupted them, "Um..do you have a third wish?" 

Goku whispered to Dende, "Can we wish for some food? I'm starving." 

Dende, embarrassed, pretended not to hear. 

They passed on using the third wish, and the Dragonballs scattered across the world again. After a round of goodbyes, our heroes boarded their spaceship and headed for home. 

********************************************************************************** 

A tiny insect flew across the still ravaged ground, searching for evidence of the tremendous battle that had been fought here only 6 months ago. Running continuous scan programs, it searched for any and all traces of DNA that it could find. 

Finding something, the insect flew at a rapid pace, landing on a nearby rock. Slowly moving under the overturned rock, the robot spy bug found what it had been looking for. The rock was stained with blood. The DNA was unknown to the robot, so it was from an alien life form. It collected it's sample, and ran another scan to make sure it missed nothing. It found a second sample, but a different DNA. The DNA was similar to the patch of stained blood it had just found. So, it was a lifeform like the one it had just found. 

Monitoring the insect's actions from his laboratory, Dr. Gero stood up and smiled. "Finally, I have found Freeza and his father's DNA." 


End file.
